Question: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{4p + 3}{p - 4} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $p - 4$ $ -(4p + 3) = \dfrac{p - 4}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(4p + 3) = p - 4 $ $-28p - 21 = p - 4$ $-21 = 29p - 4$ $-17 = 29p$ $29p = -17$ $p = -\dfrac{17}{29}$